


Memory

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [12]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim - Freeform, 司千, 環太平洋AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 機甲獵人駕駛司和研究怪獸的科學家千空*「啊，知道了。」千空點點頭回答，他放下撫摸嘴唇的手時才意識到，自己好像也陷入了記憶，他只是阻止了對方可能產生的低二氧化碳症──那根本算不上是吻，他想。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 1





	Memory

司在某一次與怪獸的打鬥中失去了操縱機甲獵人的夥伴，但是在那場戰鬥中，他卻因為與怪獸接觸，意外連上怪獸的群體智慧，也因此保有和怪獸聯通的記憶，所以在這樣的因素下，他被送到專門研究怪獸的實驗室，作為人類擊敗怪獸的研究對象。  
司被送到實驗室的第一天，他就看見埋首在報告堆裡的男性，喝著過濃的咖啡，從滿是玻璃燒杯和分析儀之桌面抬起頭望著他，紅褐色的眼睛盯著他很久，司才聽見對方開口：「獅子王司？」  
他點點頭，跨過擺滿奇怪的怪獸標本的實驗室，走到對方的面前，專著白袍的科學家舉起手，與他的手交握：「石神千空，怪獸實驗室負責人。」  
司有些懷疑對方掛的頭銜，他猜測眼前名叫石神千空的人頂多二十五歲，甚至有可能比他想的還要更小一點，但就他所知，怪獸實驗室做出許多讓機甲獵人可以更加有效對付怪獸的成果，難以與千空的樣子做出連結。  
他沒有把自己的疑惑說出口，而是在對方把一張椅子推到他面前時，順著千空的意思坐了下來，他看著年輕的科學家把一旁的筆記型電腦搬到面前，纖細的雙手快速地在鍵盤上敲打著，然後轉過頭朝著他露出笑容說：「我需要你。」  
司還沒反應過來，很多人說過需要他，需要他的作戰能力，需要他的無窮力量，需要他的有勇無懼，但在他和怪獸有了共通的意識後，他所擁有的已經派不上用場，他不確定千空要他的什麼，不如說，他還能給對方什麼。  
「你對怪獸了解多少？」千空似乎是發現他的遲疑，緊接著說道：「我是說，戰鬥以外的理解。」  
司望著千空，對方等待著他的回答，他想了想才緩緩開口，從失去搭檔的那場戰鬥開始。  
那天，他和搭檔遇上了一隻四級的怪獸，長有三根長角，巨大的嘴噴出的能量燒毀的許多建築和船隻，他們操縱著機甲獵人，一路從海上的基地往陸地衝，然而基地回報關於怪獸的資訊不足，他們在獵殺怪獸時，並沒有發現這隻怪獸與先前的都有所不同，當司和搭檔一刀將怪獸砍半時，他們以為自己成功了，殊不知在他們轉身要回到基地時，怪獸卻死而復生，而且還從斬斷的分裂處長成二隻怪獸。  
毫無防備的機甲獵人被怪獸用犄角從背後捅穿，浮動神經元連結傳來劇烈的疼痛，司幾乎要失去意識，他撞上機甲內的導航器，臉上不斷湧出鮮血，然而在彌留之際，司從仰躺的機甲獵人的玻璃面罩看見天空，蔚藍的，晴朗的，然後被醜陋的怪獸形成的陰影遮擋，他聽見身旁的搭檔的尖叫，怪獸將他的搭檔拉出操縱室，那時他們的浮動神經元並沒有斷開。  
怪獸將司的夥伴吞下肚時，他感受到了死亡與恐懼，從他自己的意識裡，也從他與夥伴連結的浮動神經元裡，在那瞬間他以為自己也死了，但他沒有，蔓延全身的痛苦卻無法掙脫，司也在那一瞬間和怪獸產生了連結，超量的資訊被猛然灌進腦海中，他看見來自外星球的怪獸，混著搭檔無盡的後悔與疼痛，怪獸一次又一次攻擊人類的畫面，司分不清楚那些記憶究竟是誰的，他感覺自己要被撕裂，腦袋好像隨時會炸裂，但他卻無法掙脫那樣的折磨。  
「嘿。」千空的臉突然出現在他面前，很近，司甚至能夠看見對方眼眸中的細小紋路，專注於螢幕上的科學家不知何時將目光轉向他，原本駐足於鍵盤的手掌覆上他緊握的拳頭，「別陷進去，別陷進回憶裡。」  
司看著那張為他擔心的臉孔，他的心臟還在因為那些記憶快速地跳著，他想在說些什麼，但張口後卻又收回到嘴邊的話，與怪獸的意識連結並不是他無法再當駕駛員的主因，而是他在戰鬥時會掉進回憶的黑洞，不斷重複著感受搭檔死亡的過程，就像他也跟著死去一樣。  
「我們得想想其他辦法。」千空望著他說道，手掌輕輕拍了拍司的手背，他感受著對方帶來的一絲溫暖，似乎能夠掩蓋住記憶中來自怪獸的那種冰冷與噁心。  
「我只需要休息一下，」司抬起頭向對方開口，「釐清一下思緒。」  
「這可不是休息就能解決的問題。」千空直接回絕他的提議，對方把筆記型電腦闔上，像是喃喃自語地說著，「要用那個辦法嗎？百夜大概又會大驚小怪⋯⋯」  
沒有理會司，千空逕自離開了原本的位置，在實驗室裡的櫃子裡翻找著，最後拿著一對機甲獵人專用的黑色手套回到司的身邊，千空一邊戴上手套，一邊對著他說：「你在那之後有和其他人做過浮動神經元連結嗎？」

*

在踏上機甲模擬器時，司還是最後一次試著說服千空不要做出冒險的行為，從未接受過相關訓練貿然就進行浮動神經元連結，十分容易造成無法挽回的傷害，但是有著奇怪髮色的科學家只是不在意的揮揮手，就繼續調整著模擬器的數值。  
況且他也不確定千空是否能夠承受自己的記憶，司在回到基地後曾經和其他候補的駕駛員嘗試連結，但每一次都是以他的記憶暴衝為結束，沒有一個駕駛員能與他進行意識連結。  
然而已經穿上駕駛用鎧甲的千空並沒有接受司的說法，依然把浮動神經元所需要的線路接上模擬器，螢幕上在對方按下啟動後出現兩人的數值，司因為上頭顯示的數值而皺起眉頭，他對於自己的數值非常熟悉，但螢幕另外一邊的數字感到有些不可思議，低著頭操作系統的人仰起頭對他自信地笑著：「看起來我們滿適合的。」  
鎧甲光滑的表面在模擬器的燈照下反射著微弱的光芒，司看著對方跨上模擬器的另外一頭，隔著面罩與他面對面相望，仿造機甲的連結器喀的一聲接上鎧甲，千空的手指一一按下駕駛座周圍的按鍵，司聽見耳邊傳來對方念著倒數計時──駕駛員意志同步程序，五、四、三、二、一。  
一瞬間記憶彷彿潮水般湧現，連結上的後座力讓司向後一震，他閉上雙眼，任由記憶洪流經過自己的意識，不在身上多做停留，司聽見孩子的笑聲，還有像是課堂的朗誦聲，那並非屬於他的回憶，他緩緩睜開眼睛，一個孩子正在他身旁追逐著前行的汽車，但小小的腳步卻沒能追上逐漸加速的車子，只能目送它遠去。  
司認出那是年幼的千空，他忍不住蹲在對方的身旁，即使他知道那只是一段記憶，但他看見千空臉上的不甘，雙眼也哭得紅腫，場景很快又變換，周遭的風景轉眼間變的荒蕪，看起來時十來歲的千空站在墓地，雙手插在外套的口袋，低頭望著一個墓碑，這次對方沒有哭，只是望著上頭的碑文，司轉過頭，上面寫的一個陌生的名字。  
移順連結讓千空的記憶與司的逐漸重和，那些回憶帶著濃濃的悲傷，卻又像是將他溫柔地包裹著，司又一次閉上眼，接合的神經讓他們的意識漸漸同步，緩緩融合。  
『駕駛員神經成功連結。』耳邊傳來系統的報告，司握緊拳頭，他深深地吸了一口氣，自己的記憶沒有打斷一開始的連接，這是一個好的開始，他想，司掃除腦海中的思緒，盡可能讓腦中一片空白，當他再次睜眼，便看見駕駛座對面的千空和他一樣握緊拳頭，擺著攻擊的標準姿態。  
然而對方勾起嘴角時，眼前的畫面突然化成泡影，司沉入了水中，他看著無數的氣泡冒上水面，窒息感隨之而來，他開始掙扎，接踵而來的是他不斷夢見的尖叫聲，死亡的恐懼再次找上他，司轉過頭，已經死去的夥伴在他身旁求救著，那隻怪獸伸出觸手穿過駕駛艙，連人帶著駕駛座捲上半空。  
司不斷掙扎著，但只能眼睜睜看著搭檔被吞入怪獸的口中，共感的連結讓他同步感受著身體被撕裂的疼痛，一步步邁向死亡的驚恐和懼怕將他淹沒，他再次陷入無法自拔的回憶之中，被絕望和懊悔緊緊綑綁住。  
「喂，司。」  
一個不合時宜的呼喚插入了他的腦中，司眨了眨眼，陌生的影子突然出現在他眼前，遮擋住怪獸的身影和搭檔的哀號，他聽著那個人對他說：「別陷入進去，看著我。」  
他像是被打撈上岸的魚，不斷張口呼吸，卻又如同在純氧中窒息般，司感覺到被人捧住臉頰，對方的聲音含糊地在耳邊迴盪，他聽不清楚，也不知道那些話語的意義，最後一股溫熱而柔軟的物體封住他的嘴，讓他停止了喘息。  
司闔上雙眼想著，他欠千空一個道歉。

*

剎那間變換的畫面讓千空有些措手不及，他不斷從面罩裡的通話孔叫著司，但是陷入記憶的人徹底失去與外界的連接，流入腦海的影像和情感讓千空不禁發出呻吟，充斥著痛苦和恐懼的回憶讓他不得不做幾次深呼吸，那些感覺並不屬於他，千空不斷想著，又喊了幾次對方的名字，然而依然沒能把司從記憶裡拉回現實。  
千空索性閉上眼睛，順著如同浪潮的記憶把自己帶入司的意識裡，和稍早前說的一樣，對方再一次陷入關於最後一次作戰的記憶，卡在駕駛座上的司盯著怪獸帶走了一旁的夥伴，沒有切斷的神經元持續共享著兩人的感覺，直到怪獸將那個人整個吃入嘴裡，千空都還能聽見尖叫聲，他跪到司的身旁，千空的影子遮住對方的視線，他對著司說道：「別陷入進去，看著我。」  
瞪大的雙眼聚焦到他身上，但千空不確定司是否能看見自己，他又喊了一次對方的名字，可是司看起來依然沒有清醒，不斷大口喘息，他只能朝著對方大喊：「別陷進去，那是你的記憶！」  
不論他做什麼，都像是徒勞無功，千空快速地在腦海中想著解決方案，如果在意識內無法阻止司陷入記憶，能只能從外在以物理方式停止他們的共感，千空抓回自己的意識，睜開眼後揭開面罩的透視窗，他沒有貿然解開和司的連結，而是爬下駕駛座，穿著鎧甲往司的方向走去。  
他解開對方的鎧甲的面罩，看著司不斷地喘息，千空捧著對方的臉頰，過度換氣的狀況必須立即解決，他張望四周，沒有登記使用模擬器導致無人可以幫忙，他又叫了幾次對方的名字，卻依然沒有用，最後千空只能用最簡單的方式停止司的過度換氣。  
千空扣住對方的下顎，在司被迫闔上嘴時，再以吻封緘。

*

千空因為擅自使用模擬室而被百夜念了整整三個小時，但他一點也不在意，他認為只要克服司陷入記憶的問題，便能直接從對方的腦中獲取關於怪獸的資訊，這樣對他們雙方都有利。  
一邊聽著百夜說著這樣的行為有多危險，千空一邊想著當他將司從回憶中拉回時的畫面，琥珀色的雙眸在過於接近的距離睜開，他在對方的眼裡看見自己的倒影，他們一言不發地相望著，意識還連在一塊兒，千空先是感覺到司的疑惑，後來是了然，然後在腦海中，他聽見司向他道歉，不該讓他一起經歷那些記憶。  
千空沒有開口，直接在腦中說道：『是我要求的，你不用道歉。』  
他拉開兩人之間的距離，依舊站在司的面前，『況且，是我讓你必須再回憶那段。』  
百夜沒有注意到他的走神，他也就繼續任由自己的思緒漫遊，千空的手指靠在唇上，拇指的指腹摩娑自己的嘴角，若有所思地望著遠方，他不確定是因為共通的記憶和思考導致，或是他的自作多情，但在他們目光相交的瞬間，千空感到一絲從未有過的感覺。  
有點怪異，但不到厭惡，像要靠近觸碰卻又想要好好保護著，千空不禁開始想著，那真的是他的情緒嗎？或者只是他們共同擁有的其中一部份記憶？  
「千空。」百夜的一聲呼喚讓他回過神，他盯著辦公桌對面的人，「下次別再獨自測試，有人在旁邊看，比較安全。」  
「啊，知道了。」千空點點頭回答，他放下撫摸嘴唇的手時才意識到，自己好像也陷入了記憶，他只是阻止了對方可能產生的低二氧化碳症──那根本算不上是吻，他想。


End file.
